M4: The Sands of Time Island
by Demon Casket
Summary: Dark forces threaten to usurp the power of the Mewman crown, overthrowing Eclipsa's new and rightfully gained throne. In the heat of a sudden coup, the Queen and her guard must look to Marco, once again, to fight as a savior for Mewni. Little did they know, their efforts would land them in a strange...and wonderful adventure...or vacation, depending on how one looked at it...
1. Act I - Ch 1: Long Live The Wash

Disclaimer: I do not own [Star Vs. the Forces of Evil] or any of its corresponding properties. This is a work of fan fiction, produced without sale or profit. All characters mentioned herein have taken eternal youth potions, have aged a thousand years, and have been brought back in time, by choice, to their regular lives, suffering mental whiplash amnesia from the entire ordeal.

Act I:

Escape from Mewni Castle

Chapter 1:

Long Live the Wash

"Run!" Sir Lavabo yelled to all the ladies as he and Marco pressed their backs as hard as they could against the door. With every pounding strike that the force of mutinous knights on the other side of the door gave, the fibers that composed the mighty yet ultimately destructible beams of solid wood cracked and splintered. They pounded, again and again and again, slow, constant, and strong. The breaching of the door encroached upon them with a heartbeat-skipping, thunderous rhythm.

Eclipsa was running with Meteora screaming in her arms, along with Angie who ran right next to her. To Eclipsa's left was Lady Whosits, one of the few, remaining guardians who protected her, along with Higgs, who ran with Angie at the right flank of this small gathering of women. They ran to the deepest recesses of the washroom where a thick, giant, iron bound door stood partially open. It served as a sort of last resort in moments such as these. The gate closed off the entrance to a large cavern, leading deep into Mount Mewni and ending in a cistern with a spring of blessed water. There was one way in and one way out...and it was the queen's last chance for survival.

"Marco!" Lady Whosits screamed before they got beyond earshot of her best yelling voice. "Get your butt over here!"

"Go, Sir Marco." Sir Lavabo grumbled through gritting teeth. "Protect the queen. I shall hold this rabble as long as I can."

"Youhh...ughhh! You can't do this alone!" Marco replied, sweat stinging his eyes as he jammed his feet into the floor and pressed his aching back with all his might into the door behind them. "I'm not leaving yuh..."

Sir Lavabo suddenly reached over and grabbed Marco off his feet. "The wash...she is MY responsibility, not yours. The queen...she will need all the help she can get...and that is you. I am jouust a ummbol waschman, sworn to defend cleanliness and the sanctity of this waschroom. I can do littel by hcher side. Jou...jou have werrked to save Mewni before...jou can do it again...jou must." His stare was intense as hell itself and his mighty grip communicated how much stronger he was physically to Marco. "Sir Marco...go. They will need you."

Marco nearly teared up. He knew what this man was saying, even though he wasn't telling it to him outright. "...You'll die."

"...Knowing that I have lived in peace and end in service...to the honor of my brethren in arms, who came before me, my knightly order, and to the safety of the queen. Jes...I will die, but, I will die well. A good death...is its own reward."

...

Marco pursed his lips together with deep, dark, heavy emotion as a tiny ridge of tears formed at the lower edge of his eyes.

"I am prepared, Sir Marco. My duuty is complete. Now go. See to jours."

Marco nodded in reply...with a sniffle...and a gentle sob.

Sir Lavabo let him down quickly and returned his back fully to the door. Marco ran to the door's right side where his blade, 'El Choppo', rested besides the frame. He then turned to the door's left side, where Sir Lavabo's weapon stood, leaning against the wall. It was a mighty greatsword, possibly five feet and more in total height, with a fearsome blade, wide with a pronounced blood groove running down its length. He tucked El Choppo beneath his arm and then grabbed Sir Lavabo's sword and pressed it against the old knight's chest.

"We...I'll never forget you." Marco said as the mighty, old knight took his sword in his arms.

"Nor shall I jou, Sir Diaz." he replied.

Marco gripped his sword and turned to start running towards the cistern. "Oh...you know I'm not a 'Sir', right?" Marco turned back and asked, smiling gently though the tears were running down his cheeks.

"...Today...to me...jou most cehhrrtainly are." Sir Lavabo replied, his own broad smile crossing his weathered face.

Marco stood up straight and saluted.

Sir Lavabo saluted back, madly ending the gesture with a firm cut downward.

Marco did the same.

The boy lingered, walking backward and staring into Sir Lovabo's struggle filled face, reluctant to do what he had to do. He lingered, holding back a great scream of heartfelt anguish, as the image of this noble man became smaller and smaller and the wood around him seemed to crack and explode a little more, every time he took a step.

'...Go.' Sir Lavabo mouthed, one more time, urging the boy to speed his way.

Marco's fists shook with fear and anger while he witnessed this warrior's last act, whose fate was sealed for the sake of the queen, her guard, Marco's mother, and Marco himself. At this last moment, he swallowed his heart into silence and did his best to stiffen his resolve, just as a few tears fell from his eyes. He turned and ran, running as hard as he could, past archways and through a short length of tunnel before he slipped through the narrow opening of the cistern door that was just wide enough for him to squeeze through. He wanted to turn back, all the while that he ran, even fighting the urge to command the queen's guard to go on without him so he could make sure that his friend wouldn't die alone...but he didn't. He let the old man do his job, while he did his own.

Fighting back the feeling that he was betraying and abandoning a great and loyal friend, Marco joined Lady Whosits and began working to shove the enormous door closed. His ears then recognized the loud crack of bursting...failing wooden beams and the emboldened sound of savage battlecries filling the air. He could see, in his mind's eye, the onslaught of enemy knights that would soon be spilling into the breach, just as he and Whosits beat their shoulders into the giant door to snugly fit it into its frame. Marco and Whosits then both struggled to slide an enormously thick, metal rod across the width of the door, through its guiding braces, and into its locks. The gate was finally secure and they, Eclipsa in particular, were safe...for now.

Marco and Lady Whosits then slumped back against the timbers, taking a moment to catch their breaths and rest. The welcomed silence was soon invaded by muffled, frightful sounds spilling in through the tiny gaps of the door. There was more pounding...more cracking...and then a final shattering of wood. The roar of blood-thirsty warriors nearly shook the ground and door behind them. Then, a single voice, mighty and firm, was heard above the hoard. "LONG LIVE THE WASH!" he screamed and the hot, chilling sound of steel on steel ensued. Marco banged his head against the iron-bound wood behind him and then let it collapse forward into his cupped hands. Marco knew he wouldn't last long. In fact, it was quite possible that he was dead already.

"...Oh god..." he groaned into his hands, "...I'm sorry..." Everyone witnessing Marco's despair suddenly realized what was going on and began their own shifting and shuffling in regret and mourning.

Lady Whosits, sitting next to Marco, furrowed her brow and rested her hand upon the boy's shoulder. "...I'm sorry, kiddo." was all she could say.

Marco relieved himself of one of his hands and rested it upon Whosits's large digits. He then looked up at her and asked, "Did you know him well?"

"Nah. Sorry. Can't say I did." she replied. "The wash is kindofa...lonely place, you know?"

Marco looked forward and nodded. "Yeah...I know." he answered, and then gave some room for regret, wishing he had kept Star's original assignment as Sir Lavabo's squire.

A few minutes passed, mulling over the royal guard's recent loss, before Higgs decided to break the silence. "So...I don't mean to be a pessimist, but, how long until they try to break THIS monster of a door down?" she asked, pulling Marco, thankfully, into the here and now.

"I dunno." he replied. "Not long. And it'll probably take, maybe, a day for them to break...or maybe burn through and break this one, unless we block..."

...

Marco's eyes suddenly shot wide open. The reason that the late Sir Lavabo urged him to carry on and take his place by the queen's side was about to come into fruition. In a moment of clarity and his signature tactical thinking, Marco looked up at the small gathering of souls before him. "...Run." he commanded. "I'm gonna block the door."

"With...what?" Lady Whosits asked, puzzled, as she saw the boy get up from his previous state of pity and then dynamically spring to action.

They all began running down the dark, dimly lit cavern with him, and, they also nearly slid to a stop, just as he did, when Marco picked a certain distance away from the entrance to halt and turn around.

Marco then demonstrated, having a reasonable range away from the door now, and took his sword firmly with both hands, in a reverse grip, pointing it downward toward the ground. "RUN." he ordered, more firmly this time. "...LANDSLIDE." he said, with a fiery look in his eyes, before he turned and kneeled.

Whosits's eyes streamed wide open when she realized what he was about to do. It didn't look like there was any stopping him either. "RUN." she repeated to the rest. They did just that.

After they all were a good distance away, Marco raised the sword above his head, and then, with a mighty blow, swung it down like a pickaxe. El Choppo stabbed into the ground with great fury and began channeling its enchanted might into the rock beneath his knees. Slowly, a great rumbling began building all around, increasing in magnitude with every moment that passed. Marco rolled backward, onto the heels of his feet and used his momentum to turn and rocket into a hard, crazy sprint. "GO! GO! GOOOOOHHHH!" He screamed to the distant group before him as he ran as fast as he could, getting out of the affected area as the monstrous roar of crushing rocks threatened to swallow him alive. They all ran and ran, Marco soon catching up with the rest and pressing them to run faster. Soon, as she was able to do so, Lady Whosits picked up Angie and Eclipsa, whose best efforts left them lacking and falling behind. She carried them in her mighty arms, while Higgs and Marco, whose youthful legs were able to psychotically hold their own, ran like the wind. They all ran until the sounds trickled to a halt and only the sound of loose pebbles falling and shifting was heard. They all then slowed their steps, feeling that the worst was over. Also, their legs were fixing to drop off their bodies if they were pushed any more.

"Hhhahhh...hohhhh...that'll slow 'em down, for a while." Marco commented, laughing while they all smiled at him as they tried to grab hold of their breaths and slow their pounding hearts.

"Hyyeah! THAT sure will." Whosits agreed. "You...ya freaking knucklehead...you are one crazy, little, dick, you know that?!" she then commented, slapping Marco's head a little.

They all giggled and rested for a little while, feeling a good deal safer with several yards of solid rock set between them and the mutiny that pursued them. Yet, even with all that, Marco still felt the slight sting of impending doom crawl up his neck. The feeling of something far more powerful and threatening than a landslide was witnessed this night, though not so clearly seen, and, Marco knew that it was soon to be confronted. He knew that he would need more than his wits and El Choppo to get by, next time.

The ragtag group of outcasts and exiles began walking on down the pathway of the massive cavern. They were still able to see, even though they were already deep into the reaches of the mountain. Marco was wondering what the light sources were and looked around. Every few yards, there were iron torches resting against the cavern walls with unnatural looking flames silently burning in their cages. They were cool colored, as if a collection of moonbeams were trapped, dancing in place atop their wide, ring-bound claws, and they threw off sparks that lingered alive for a good, long while, even though they burned alone upon the floor. Meteora, who was squealing mercilessly, soon settled down after Marco took one of the torches and brought it close to her. Thankfully, as he soon discovered, its 'flames' were not dangerous. In fact, they were cool to the touch, and even more mesmerizing up close. He brought it over to the sweet, gentle, baby monster girl and was happy to make her giggle and coo when looking at it. It was a good thing, a very good thing at that, as it made everyone smile for a little while.

The cavern narrowed down to a large brick wall with another wooden door set into it, flanked by a torch on either side. Marco halted the procession with a silent hand gesture and carefully crept onward, opening the door and pointing their torch inside, expecting darkness...and possibly bad things. The chamber beyond the door was not dark and not dangerous. In fact...it was beautiful.

"Wooooahhh..." Marco mouthed with awe as he led them in.

They all stepped through the small doorway to find the cave finally ending with an enormous, bulbous chamber that surrounded a large pool of luminescent water. The shape of the chamber made Marco feel as if they were entering a giant, stone model of a human heart. The stone that composed the walls and ceiling of the room, although drab and grey, seemed to be sculpted magically for convenience. It cleaved horizontally and was scalloped in places, making lots of natural seats, benches, and tables. Everyone was grateful for that, as they all soon found personal nooks or crannies to rest in. The body of water before them was continuously fed by some underwater source, a spring, perhaps, that bubbled fresh water to the surface. The water itself was glowing, as if there were pool lights within, yet, the beautiful, soothing fluid seemed its own source of light, looking somewhat milky in its depths, although it could still be seen through. After a brief, quiet rest, everyone stepped forward, one by one, to come to the shore's edge to kneel and take a soothing handful of water to their lips. Some of their anxieties and aches cooled and they felt invigorated, calmer, and collected. That is, everyone who was able to. Eclipsa simply found some place within the slopes of the cave that she could sit down and rock Meteora back and forth to keep her from fidgeting and crying.

Marco remained at the water's edge, kneeling and staring at the queen and her baby, anxious, to say the least. After all, this had been most stressful upon the pair of mother and daughter, having been the victims of the coup that just chased them into the bowels of Mewni Castle. Eclipsa was distressed and very distracted, looking out into nowhere, as she held Meteora in her arms. This left Marco beside himself as to what he, or anyone for the matter, could do to show them a bit of kindness, especially after seeing a single tear roll down Eclipsa's cheek.

"Marco?" Mrs. Diaz suddenly broke his thoughts. She came to a perching squat next to him, as he kneeled at the shore of the pool. "Are you alright?" she asked, sweetly and warm with concern, healing him a bit as only a mother could, along with a gentle hand that settled on his shoulder.

He looked back at her. "I guess. As good as I can be, right now." he replied. His hand joined hers, atop his shoulder, as a concerned yet joking smile crossed his lips. "Sorry your vacation had to get so...interesting, all of a sudden, heheh."

Angie giggled gently in reply. "It's not your fault, dear. None of this is. I just wish...well...I can't exactly say that I wish any this would happen at all, heh." she fumbled with her thoughts and words, making them both giggle. "I guess I just wish it could've happened under better circumstances, but, I don't exactly know what those would be. You guys always seem to be handling some sort of world-ending trouble, don't you?"

Marco and Angie laughed softly. It felt good...humanizing to do so. Even Higgs and Lady Whosits were affected by their warmth, as it made them smile to see such a thing in such a horrid time.

Then, looking back at Eclipsa, who wasn't quite feeling the same, he continued feeling quite troubled for her sake. "It's not going so well for them either." he commented, making Angie's smile melt away.

"...Yeah." she replied, feeling just as lost.

Then, a slight beam of hope overtook Marco's gloom. He recalled that he packed a collapsible plastic cup in his emergency fanny pack (or bum bag, for those of us living in the UK...). It may have been the tiniest gesture, but, it certainly would be most welcome to Eclipsa...maybe even the kindest gesture anyone had done for her in ages. "It could at least be a little better for them though." he said to his mom with a smile, puzzling her a bit, before he went into action. He retrieved his collapsible cup, extended it, and dipped it into the spring, before he got up and walked over to the queen.

Angie smiled and placed her hand over her heart. "...That's my boy." she said to herself, with a tear or two welling up in her eyes.

Marco approached Eclipsa, breaking her dark spiral of thought and making her wince in reaction. Marco halted a moment and waved at her to somewhat jokingly assure her that he meant her no harm. This made her smile, but, what he did next nearly made her cry happily. "Here..." he said, presenting the cup of lovely, magical water to her. She eagerly wanted to accept his gift, but, it quickly became obvious that she couldn't, as she was using both her arms to cradle Meteora "...Oh." Marco said, and brought the cup to her lips.

"...Mmmhh...thank you, sweetie." Eclipsa said, giving him the warmest smile and the sweetest stare, through a pair of timid, adoring eyes.

Marco smiled back. He then also proceeded to gently and carefully bring the cup to Meteora's lips so she could take the cutest sip. It made her clovers glow and made her giggle from the feeling it gave her. "...It's hard to believe this little bundle of joy had it in for me, a month or so ago." Marco commented.

"...Did she?" Eclipsa replied, the both of them watching adoringly as Marco gently gave her another sip.

"Heheh, yeah. This cute, little gal reeeeeally hated my guts, hahahah."

Eclipsa giggled in reply as well.

After a good, long, silent while, all sitting, resting, and contemplating to themselves about this and that, Lady Whosits finally decided to start the conversation over what the hell they were supposed to do next. "Uh, I hate to make some noise in here, but, I gotta ask...how long do we have until they get through that roadblock?" she calmly yet concernedly asked, mostly towards Marco.

"...I dunno." he began replying. "Days...weeks...hours? It's kinda hard to tell, since we don't know if Sir Stabby himself is tunneling through with the powers of the wand."

"Yeah, what was that all about anyways, huh? What and how the heck does he have anything to do with the wand?" Whosits asked, towards the room, but, most towards Marco and, particularly, Higgs.

"I've no idea." Eclipsa replied. "I've also no clue as to how he's gotten so adept at using magic. To my knowledge, he's never had the remotest interest in the arts."

"Mmmm...Higgs?" Marco called calmly to her. "Anything you could tell us?"

"...I...I can't." Higgs replied.

"Wha...why?" Whosits stepped in. "I mean, I know he's your master and all, but, now's not the time to protect that psycho."

"I know. That's not what I mean." Higgs replied, somewhat fearful of Whosits's semi-accusation. "What I meant is, I can't say, because, I just don't know. His change was crazy sudden to me too! It's almost like he was...possessed, or something. I mean...did you guys hear his creepy voice? I swear, it didn't sound anything like the noble, trumpety tone MY knight usually makes. And when he started beating and kicking me over to your guys' side, I..." Higgs stopped and choked back her tears at this betrayal...and trauma. The excitement caused by the chase and its adrenaline filled forgetfulness now crumbled away and made her relive a near sense of rape. Whosits, who was closest to her, came over and sat beside, placing an arm around her and lovingly rubbing her large palm into her hair. Higgs replied by desperately wrapping her arms around her. "...I swear...I swear that wasn't him. I mean, he's been mean, at times, but...he'd never do something like that!"

Marco stared at her, sorry for the sudden cliff she'd been pushed off. Sir Stabby was like a father figure to her, and now...

He wanted to say something, but, he had absolutely nothing to say. He only wagged his head, angered at all that was happening, wanting to blame this man for everything, yet, this sudden in change attitude was a symptom of something, possibly making Sir Stabby, in a certain light...innocent.

Marco began wondering, confused, yet, he could swear he had his fingertips on the slightest hint as to why Sir Stabby was now the way he was. Marco pinched his chin with a thumb and forefinger and began pacing around in thought. Something wreaked heavily of greater evils at work than were seen on the surface...something dark...sticky...sinister...and familiar...and then, Marco inhaled sharply, understanding. In fact, the voice they were listening to, while Sir Stabby was holding Meteora and threatening to kill her unless Eclipsa surrendered the wand...it sounded a lot like...

"...Toffee."

Everyone looked back at Marco, into his stern, epiphanous stare, as he gazed off into the ether. He was so sure that it scared them all, even though some of them didn't know quite who he was talking about.

"...I don't know...I don't know how he got in there...into him, but...Sir Stabby is being controlled by Toffee."

"...You sure, kid?" Whosits asked, frightful of the conviction in Marco's eyes. "I mean, I don't mean to doubt, but...that can't be. Are you sure, sure?"

"...Damn sure." Marco spoke, frighteningly certain. "I'd know that deep, creaky voice anywhere. I just hadn't put it all together, 'till now."

A chill ran through Whosits's spine, the look in Marco's burning eyes shutting down any further doubt.

"Who's...Toffee?" Higgs asked, a frightful, wide-eyed stare shooting through her eyes as she sought the answers from Whosits.

"...You don't wanna know, kid. Trust me." was all she said and looked to Marco while covering Higgs's shoulders with her hands. "...What're we gonna do, Marco?"

Marco looked down and away, even while he felt the needy weight of their stares upon him, and shook his head. He huffed a hard, frustrated breath, before he answered, "I dunno. I dunno even if knowing any of this makes a difference, if we can't call outside for help."

"Eh, don't you have your own pair of dimensional scissors?" Eclipsa suggested.

"Sorry. Star has them." he replied. "We didn't think I'd need them before my mom's vacation on Mewni was up, and, she's still out there searching for Queen Moon. We can only check in through her mirror, and...yeah. Can't exactly get to that, right now. All I got is my emergency pack...some junk in my pockets...and my sword."

"Oh yeah! What about that? Can we tunnel our way outta here?" Whosits lit up with some misguided hope.

"I...no." Marco replied, disappointed. "Seeing how that landslide almost killed meee...I don't think it's a good idea to try that again, especially if we've got nowhere to run." the boy spoke, his tone rambling in thought.

Marco's reason seemed to deflate everyone. His disappointment was somewhat...contagious.

They all fell silent for a bit. There was little to say, after all, and, it seemed that they were all resigned to their fate.

"...If only Moon were here." Eclipsa commented. "She and her powers could...Oh." Eclipsa suddenly lit up with some hope...and distress at the same time. "Uhm...Marco...there miiight be a way for you to get us all out of here."

Everyone's eyes lit up then, hoping there was truth to what Eclipsa was saying.

"Y...Yeah? What is it?" Marco replied. "I'm open for anything, at this point."

"Well...if I recall correctly, from what Glossaryck told me, not too long ago, you'd become quite adept at my chapter, in The Book of Spells. Even to the point of being quite the prodigy...without the use of the wand."

Everyone's eyes shot wide open, shocked...everyone except Marco, who was confused and disbelieving as hell. "Me? Wah...nohh. No, I don't remember that. I mean, I tried out the 'All Seeing Eye' spell once, when Star was lost in the realm of magic...and yeah, that worked, but, that was WITH the wand, and, I don't remember reading your chapter...at all."

"Nn, that's because he sealed it away." Eclipsa quickly replied. "Some of the dark powers were able to get a hold of you, to the point of you getting somewhat lost within yourself, so...Glossaryck sort of...well, I can't say erased your memory, but, he more or less locked it up. It's all still sleeping within you. It just needs to be...woken up. If we do that, there's a large chance you might be able to portal us out of here."

Marco began smiling a bit. "Well...that's...great! I mean, it might not be...perfect, but...it sure beats waiting to see if...we die, or whatever, heh." Everyone giggled a bit at Marco's reassurance, despite his perfect lack of verbal wit. "So, how do we do this?"

"Well, first of all, we need to make a magical contract. I need to link my powers to yours so I can...in theory, try to reign you in, if you start going off the deep end." Eclipsa began.

"Yeaaah...okaaay...sounds reasonable." Marco said reassuringly, though his lack of trust was leaking through his words. Of course, Eclipsa's sudden sense of bashfulness didn't exactly help him either. "And...what else?"

"Well, to unseal you...I need to...um..." she paused and looked away, blushing. After a moment or so, trying to gather the bluntness to go ahead and say it, she spoke. "...I need to suck it out of you."

...To be Continued...

* * *

Demon Casket Presents:

M4: The Sands of Time Island

(Milfs, Maidens, Monsters...and Marco)

[Lemon warning.

Much sourness from here on in.]


	2. Act I - Ch 2: Miles Away---Inches Apart

.

\- Act I -

Chapter 2:

Miles Apart...Inches Away

As innocent as Marco was, he just scrunched his eyebrows unevenly, confused. All the other ladies in the room, however, gave a bit of a gasp, confusing him even more.

"Ohkaaaay...ha...how are we going to do that?" Marco asked. "Whe...where is it? Like...my bellybutton or something?" he continued eagerly, looking down his body and patting over himself, as if he was looking for a stray bunch of keys.

"Eghh...let me get this straight..." Angie spoke up now. Disturbed, to say the least, she paced towards Eclipsa...controlling an urge to charge at her and throttle her fist into her face, despite the fact that she happened to be carrying a baby in her arms. However, she kept her ladylike composure and tried to confirm what she stated. "...You're...going to...BLOW...my son? Ihhizz THAT...whatchyou're trying to say...?"

'...Blow?' Marco mouthed silently 'Wahh...?'. His eyes shifted around in confused thought, while Higgs pressed her fingers to her lips and Lady Whosits snickered with eyes filled with shock. She knew what Eclipsa meant, but, it sounded even more outrageous, hearing it out loud. Even Meteora chimed in with a bit of gurgling laughter.

"Eh...essentially...yes." Eclipsa answered with an uneven smile towards Marco's very protective eagle of a mother, making her stop in her tracks with a wildly disgusted, jaw-dropping look upon her face.

Marco, on the other hand, simply stood back, listening, totally lost. "Wai-wai-wai-wai-waihh...I thought she said she had to SUCK it out...or something." he soon spoke up. "What's this 'blow'? Aren't these two totally different things? I mean one goes one way and the other goes out..." Marco swayed his hands in his corresponding descriptions, as if he was imitating some kind of hula dance.

"Kuhh-quiehhtt...Marco. Please." Angie calmly yet forcefully ordered him, making him halt his demonstration. "Uaghhh..." she moaned her frustration as she soon turned back to Eclipsa with a hand on her hip and the other pinching the bridge of her nose. "...You can't be serious." she pleaded, swinging her hand forward from her nose and laying it out with an open palm.

"These are desperate times, Angie! Our very lives...the fate of Mewni may well depend upon it!" Eclipsa pushed.

"...Ehhhh..." Mrs. Diaz's defensiveness somewhat deflated then, with a frustrated huff of defeat. Even she had to admit to the need to try anything, right now. "But...you're sure there isn't any other way? I mean, I don't even know if Marco's ever...ohhg..." she suddenly stopped, somewhat swallowing her breath, and turned to Marco. "...Uhum...Marco...sweetie...I need to...uhum...ask you something personal, okay?" she delicately asked, facing him. Her hands ended up in a sort of 'praying' position.

Marco started to become quite nervous now. His mom was getting overtly flustered and defensive over something that he didn't quite understand. She, on the other hand, seemed to have a thorough understanding of it, expertly and intimately so, and, her defensiveness over him really put him on edge. However, her sudden change to a delicate handling of his feelings really made him begin to sweat. "...Oh...kaaaay?" he replied, not meaning that anything was 'okay', not in the least. He more or less said it to just get her to spit out her question.

"Now...I just need you to be perfectly honest with me right now. I'm not going to get angry or try to judge you for anything you say, got it? It's just really important to me...and really important to Eclipsa that we know if, uhm...ha...have you ever done it with a girl yet?"

"...WHAT?!" Marco nearly jumped back, scattering his arms up in a defensive posture, as if a boulder was about to roll straight into him. "Ehb...ohwuh...why...do you need tuh...?"

"Just tell me, Marco! It's something we need to know!" Angie said, coming forward and taking hold of her boy, shaking him about his shoulders as she looked into his eyes with urgent intensity.

Within his mother's bright green eyes was a stormy look of fear and desperation that bore into his soul, making it nearly impossible to reply at all. Somehow, amongst the concerted efforts of his body to keep from evacuating his bowels, he was able to push some semblance of an answer from his lips. "Weh...m-mom...ayeeee...uhm...nuh...no! Of course I haven't, I..."

"Don't lie to me! Right now, as far as having...special time with a girl is concerned...it'd even be better if you'd've screwed a thousand!"

Marco tried his best to process what she was saying. He couldn't. "Well...I'm...sorry, mom, but...it's true! I'm...I'm a virgin! I mean, I...kissed...a girl...or two, but, I've never gone and..."

After a brief moment of silent shock, all the ladies in the room gave out a unified, almost ghastly moan. At nearly the same moment, Higgs looked slightly downward...Lady Whosits looked slightly upward, and the both of them smacked a hand to their faces, slightly clenching their teeth together, as they soon shook their heads left and right in disbelief. All the tension and hope in each of these women's bodies left them like popped balloons, and, this was all soon followed by Eclipsa muttering, "...Oh dear..." with a fairly troubled look crossing her face. In fact, her eyes cringed with horror.

Mrs. Diaz walked away from her son, dropping her hands off his shoulders, hunched over like a zombie. She looked as if someone died and she just received the message. She soon wandered off towards some dark corner of the cave where she could bury her face in her hands and lose hope in peace. The stray ember of her wishing her son was a ladies' man turned into a hard, raging inferno then. It was also snowcapped with a good, cold front of 'too little...too late', and she regretted not pushing him to screw any hot, nasty, teenage beauty queen pussy that remotely gave him the slightest whiff of availability. In this instant, she regretted keeping him...a gentleman.

If Marco's confusion wasn't through the roof before then...it skyrocketed now. "Weh...what?!" Marco nearly yelled. His utter frustration with all of them was now outright boiling over. "Well, I'm SOHHHREEEE for being so picky over any gal that I wanna have my first time with, but, I ain't like other guys, okay!? I ain't trying to just lose it on the first girl that shows me her..."

"The point is, Marco," Angie turned wearily towards the boy and spoke with a nearly pleading tone in her voice, even gesturing her desperation with her arms, "with what has to be...done, it would've been better if you had some...you know...experience." She concluded her statement with an attempted smile of comfort. Her somewhat shattered sense of hope, however, betrayed her expression completely.

Marco ruffled his brow. A look of slight horror but mostly supreme confusion swatted him across the face. He looked left...then right, desperately trying to understand and calculate what any of this had to do with what Eclipsa said. "...But what does any of that have to do with...uh...sucking...uhmm..." he muttered. He was finally putting two and two together, and, the revelation was nearly as horrific as his mother's line of questioning. The concept of 'sex', what body parts are involved, and the word 'suck' all finally clicked in his head. He suddenly caught his breath and spoke...or, rather, began spewing an honest question with a complete lack of sentence structure. "...Wah...youhh...Woahohohh...nuh...no way! You mean you gotta...?"

Eclipsa answered with a half-hearted, smirking smile. She timidly shrugged her shoulders as well. "...I'm afraid so, love."

"Gahahahhh...!" Marco scuffled back and capped his manhood with his hands. "Nn...NO! You can't d...do thah...it's...it's gonna hur..."

"IT DOESN'T HURT." all the ladies in the room firmly spoke in unison, their eyes narrowing against him in weary disbelief towards his lack of sexual knowledge, including and particularly...Higgs, who subtly put her hands on her hips and swayed her head, 'no, no, no...'. The sound seemed to have amused Meteora as well, since she immediately began giggling, once again, in answer to it.

"Hah...how would you know?! You're not guys!" Marco replied while keeping one hand protectively covering his crotch while his other pointed a very panicked finger in everyone's general direction. "Yuh...you don't even have a..."

"Well...sweetie...uhmm...your father...seems to like it...a lot...and, uh..." Angie gingerly replied, in some attempt to calm him down or get him used to the thought of having his genitals consumed by a woman...or something to that effect. "At least, he does when I do it. I mean, I can't answer for anyone else, but, your dad has no problems with me when I do it...ehehheh...heh...ehmm..." she drifted off with a fairly humbled, embarrassed tone in her voice. She then began slightly capping her face from Marco's view with her hand and turned away so she could blush without judgment from him...or at least she didn't have to see it. All the others giggled warmly at and with her. Marco, on the other hand, could only reply with another look of horrified shock upon his face.

"Look, darling..." Eclipsa began, gently walking towards Marco, but, when she realized that all of this would be rather awkward while holding a baby in her arms, she turned to Angie and asked, "Uhm, Angie, dear, would you mind taking care of Meteora while I...um...talk to...and take care of...this...situation?"

Angie replied with a far milder version of Marco's horrified expression. After all, she was basically being asked, 'Can you hold my child while I blow your son?'.

Eclipsa understood her apprehensiveness but she had no choice. "...Please." she pushed. "It's the only way."

Angie looked down and away, somewhat broken. After a moment's consideration, she gathered some courage, looked up at Eclipsa with a troubled yet affirmed expression in her eyes. A gentle smile crossed her lips and she nodded with some warrior nobility in her posture, signaling for Eclipsa to go ahead. She then came forward, tenderly relieved Meteora from the gentle queen's arms, and began pulling her away from Eclipsa and Marco's direction, showering the cute, little bundle with her own brand of motherly attention. Meteora smiled and cooed in approval.

Eclipsa watched with a bit of difficulty letting go, as Angie brought Meteora over to Higgs and Lady Whosits, possibly to occupy their attention while she did what she had to do. Before she got there, Angie looked over her shoulder and nodded again to Eclipsa, signaling a sort of 'all clear' and 'go ahead' to her. Eclipsa smiled in reply.

After this, the queen turned and began approaching Marco, who was somewhat shuffling backward towards the farthest corner in the room that he could get from the girls, especially Eclipsa. "Ough, come now, Marco, let's not be silly. For the General who lead a covert army in pitched battle against my full-grown, monster daughter, you've got some strange notions of what you should be afraid of."

She had a point, even Marco had to admit, but, "Thehh...that was different! I know exactly what Meteora was capable of...and what she was capable of sucking...and what that sucking did to me! This...this is different! Like...surgery, or something!"

Eclipsa winced at this, with a supremely shocked, confused look upon her face. "...How you could possibly conflate fellatio with cutting someone open is...beyond me, love."

"Don't call me that!" Marco crowed desperately, once again cupping both hands over his manhood and slinking backward.

Eclipsa was getting fed up...even insulted. She had never had a man so scared of getting a blowjob from her in her entire life. In fact, she was quite used to the opposite. She was angered for a bit, even tempted to growl at Marco as an angry mother, scolding her own child...but then, she realized that this wasn't getting them to a place that was helpful to anyone. She stopped then, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let it go, composing herself and her mind before she began coaxing Marco from his defenses. "Marco, dear, please, this isn't going to be easy or even possible for either of us if you don't see that you can trust me." she began, "I mean...you yourself are a gentle soul, warm and trustworthy. At least you've assuredly been to me, haven't you? And a hero to both me and all of Mewni, no less. Did you really think I'd do anything to hurt you?"

Marco thought about this a bit. "...I...I guess not." he replied, slowly...reasonably rolling the thoughts in his mind. He then concluded, slowly coming down from the rather high, emotional ledge he was standing on, "...Maybe...I am...being...a little silly..."

Eclipsa smiled warmly in reply to this, closing her eyes and wagging her head 'no' in dismissal. "It's not silly to be scared, your first time, love. Not at all. I assure you. Especially not with this, uhm...utterly impersonal situation that we're force to be in."

Marco looked up at her, recognizing the tone of ironic humor in her voice, and they both giggled at it a bit. She had to have oral sex with him to save their lives. Their situation was, indeed...ridiculous.

Eclipsa joined her hands low in front of her and smiled in approval, looking as sweet, unthreatening, and gentle as a delicate flower. She beamed a bit of happiness towards Marco, especially in seeing that he was opening up to her a bit, and then stepped over to the closest 'sittable' rock that had room for the both of them. With a gentle, nurturing, almost motherly smile upon her face, she looked to him and patted the rock next to her, inviting him to sit down. He did, rather bashfully though, and didn't have the strength to look her in the eye...although, at least, he felt comfortable enough to share a close, personal space with her.

Eclipsa gently took one of Marco's hands in hers and sandwiched it tenderly between both of hers. He still didn't look back at her and resolved to look away or towards the floor, in front of his nervously shuffling feet. "Marco, dear," she began again, in a warm, nurturing tone, not unlike the way she spoke when she was reunited with Meteora, for the first time. "this thing that we're about to do...it's not something that people do when they want to hurt each other, or anything like that. In fact, it's quite the opposite. This is something people do when they are very much in love and want to make each other feel it, in one of the most pleasant of pleasant ways possible."

It took a little while for Marco to digest what Eclipsa was saying but he did, soon enough. He looked up then, giving Eclipsa a gentle smile, uneasy at best, and it was obvious for her that he still wasn't ready for anything. Suddenly, a look of shock laced with a little disgust crossed his face.

"...What?" Eclipsa asked, equally shocked in turn.

"...Did you just give...are we having...the...'the talk'?!" Marco asked, reasonably repulsed.

Eclipsa puckered her lips in thought. "Ahyeemmm...not sure I know what that is, dear."

"Y...you know. The...um...talkie...moment thing that, uh...a parent usually sits their kid down and talks about the, uh, birds and...bees?"

Eclipsa tried to grasp what Marco was referring to. She then began giggling uncontrollably, enough to make her upper body bounce a bit, and gripped Marco's hand because of it. "I...suppose we are, love. Did you want me to call your mother over so we can go about this, rightly?"

"NO!" Marco replied, snatching his hand away from her. He then regretted his reaction, after making her wince, though, thankfully, she was still humoring him with a smile upon her face and her giggling slightly escalated. "Aygehhh...uhh...n...that is...no, no." Marco said, nervously scratching the back of his head after realizing he yelped like a stuck puppy. "Something tells me that THAT would make things even more awkward than they...already...are."

"Hahahahahhh, ohhh...touche, my dear." Eclipsa replied, gently slapping her lap, humored to her very bones. After a moment, calming down, she cleared her throat and tried to move on. "Ehlet's not get sidetracked here." she spoke, a fair thought pressing her from behind, "I suppose it's come to my attention that one of the reasons that you're so repulsed at the thought of my getting close to you is that...mm..." she hummed. She folded her arms about her breast and clutched her chin with a thumb and forefinger, considering thought and word, before she asked, "...You've probably never enjoyed any such personal times with a girl, have you? Never touched or...for that matter, BEEN touched...for pleasure?"

"Wehhh...I mean...I...well...my ex, Jackie...we've been close and all...even kissed, and, she, like...liked to rest her legs on me and stuff 'n hold hands...which was real nice, heheh, but, um...we've never...gone beyond that...really." Marco said, fidgeting.

"Ahh, now we're getting somewhere." Eclipsa said, raising a finger.

"We...are?"

"Yes, indeed. Especially when you mention touching each other."

Marco's eyes shot open when Eclipsa zeroed in on this fact. He began waving his hands before him as if he was clearing the air. "Woahhwow...I also said that we never went beyond that."

"Oughh, Marco, Marco." Eclipsa said as she caught his hands in mid air and calmly pulled them down. "Come now. You act as if I'm accusing your of doing something wrong. Is it so wrong to love the feeling of being touched by a woman? Especially someone you love?"

"Well...n...no."

"Nooo, it's not. In fact...isn't it quite nice?"

"Y...yeah...It is."

"There we are. Now that wasn't so hard to admit, was it?"

Marco, scrunched his mouth in a crooked smile. "No, I guess not."

"Mm, well, on that note, I don't suppose you think it wrong to love the feeling you get from touching a woman's body."

"I...uhh...no...I mean, I don't think it's...wrooohhhng...but, uh..."

Eclipsa pushed a finger against her lips in thought. "...Mmm...perhaps you've never been...fully motivated?"

Somewhat worn down by Eclipsa's prodding into his more personal space, Marco finally gave a bit more that she could work with. "Well, no. I mean...it's not like I've never wanted to, or anything. I guess it's just...never come up?" He seemed to drop off into more regret then. "Now that I think about it...I kinda wish I had...even though the chances were barely there..."

Marco looked away then. He began thinking that, if this was his last stand, to die in a cistern, protecting the queen of a land and world that he didn't quite feel a proper son of, he would have wished Jackie...or at least Star was here, to help him spend his final moments...maybe even culminate the warmest feelings he's ever had for either of these loves of his life, even if only with a simple kiss...

Eclipsa witnessed his slip into darkness, wondering what he could possibly be thinking. "...Marco? Are you alright?"

He could have possibly said something as simple as 'yes' or 'no', but, he chose...

"...We could die here...like this. I could die...never having told them...that I..."

He never completed his sentence. He didn't have to. He simply closed his eyes and shook his head slowly instead, letting a few, hot tears fall from his eyes. "I should've tried. At least once..."

Eclipsa was beside herself then. She was perhaps prepared to take on the unwarranted, sexual fears of a teenage boy, but, she was certainly not prepared to take on the end-of-life regrets...of a man. She backed off a moment, thinking of what to say. She thought of anything positive they all possibly had within their current hand to play, and then composed her thoughts. "...Marco...please, don't be like that." Eclipsa began, gently taking hold of his arm with her hands and pulling his attention back from self pity. "There's still a chance we have, to survive...and it's inside you. And that's more than could have been said for us, if you weren't here."

This got the boy's attention, surely. He looked towards the queen's delicate hands, gently holding onto him and keeping him from going off the edge...and felt some trust.

"...If we've a chance, then, so do you." Eclipsa concluded. The warmth in her gentle voice was enough to stoke any fire, no matter how badly it was dying.

Marco mustered a smile, staring back at this dark yet beautiful lady before him. "...Now we know why you're the queen." he replied, making them both giggle nervously.

"I appreciate your vote of confidence, dear boy. More than you'll ever know...which is obviously more than I can say for my defensive staff..." Eclipsa answered back and they giggled a little more.

After they settled down a bit, Eclipsa continued asking, "Tell me more about this Jackie."

"...Huh?" Marco replied. Her question jabbed him in a place he certainly wasn't expecting.

"Ehwhat do you like about her? How does she, so to speak, tickle your fancy?"

"Oh...um...well, I dunno. She just...she's really fun, 'n sporty. She likes to skateboard, and, she's always really friendly and smiling. I just...I've known her since kindergarten, and, I've always loved how she makes me feel around her." Marco blurted, yet, he spoke in a very honest, organized manner. His confession made Eclipsa smile, adoringly.

"That's wonderful...really wonderful, my boy." Eclipsa replied. "You know...Globgor was a childhood sweetheart too." she said, looking away now with the same wistful look in her eyes as Marco.

Eclipsa's words threw Marco off, completely. "You two...you were? You mean that big guy and you knew each other since..."

"Ehwe were childhood sweethearts, that's true. But, ehmm...he wasn't as big, back then." Eclipsa corrected him. "As you've seen with Meteora, heh, they and their type can start off quite cute and tiny but grow to an enormous size. Quite enormous, I assure you."

"Hgyeah, I...noticed." Marco commented.

Eclipsa giggled at him, no doubt as he was referencing the battle against her daughter at full size.

"So, where is the big guy?" Marco asked. "I mean, if he were here, I bet we'd be able to tunnel ourselves outta this place real fast. You know, without the fear of having the mountain come down on top of u...Eh...Eclipsa? What's wrong?"

Marco stopped his line of light humor about Globgor when he noticed that Eclipsa was looking quite damaged. There was a frightfully sorrowful look upon her face and her hands were shaking as she gripped onto the rock shelf beneath her for support. A stream of tears began spilling from her eyes...and then she broke down, slumping towards Marco for support. "Ohh, Marco...!" she said as he lurched forward to meet her. Eclipsa's movement was sudden and strong enough to jettison her favored hat from her head and send it flying a few feet away to scuff across the dusty cavern floor. "Aghahahhahhh...!" she sobbed sheer agony, shaking uncontrollably from her weeping, before she buried her wailing lips into his shoulder.

"Wah...ah...I...did I say...something...?" Marco muttered, confused greatly. He slid his arms around her for comfort, yet, he couldn't give her genuine sympathy until he actually knew why she was crying like this.

Eclipsa unbound her lips for a moment so she could speak. "...I...k-killed him...Marco..." she stuttered into the thick of his hoodie, "I shattered him with my magic, when I tried to free him...and I killed him!" She spoke, shuddering, confessing this deep, dark secret into the fibers of his top, because she was too ashamed to look into anyone's eyes to admit it.

"Youhhh..." Marco tried to speak. He barely could. "Oh my god..." he finally said in reply. "...C'mere..." he huffed to her ears and truly embraced her now. He pulled her in, tight and close, and rested his cheek atop her head.

"OHHHHHOHOHOHOHHHHHHHH!" Eclipsa wailed her torment into Marco's shoulder while he held her against his body, wrapping his right arm about the small of her back while his left hand soothingly palmed itself up and down, from the hot strands of hair upon her dizzy head to the touch starved plains of her sensitive back. He soon began pressing any available part of his body against hers for contact and support.

Her words haunted him, causing him to shake his head in disbelief. He said nothing...he could only hold her. Some tears began welling up and spilling from his own eyes then, as he realized that he had been her only confidant for the better part of a month. He didn't know when this happened...he didn't know how long she'd been holding this in. In short...he felt he failed her.

"I'mhh...I'm sorry..." he muttered, desperate to console her. "I'mhh...sohh...sorreeehhh..."

'This poor woman...' he thought to himself, 'This poor...lonely woman...alone, to herself...I should've...been there...I was the only one...'

He wanted to turn his arms into something bigger, something that could shield her from the world that so cruelly, constantly tried to crush her. He wanted to be her shield...her protector...even, for a moment, maybe...a replacement for her love. He wanted to replace what she lost...what she couldn't have...what the world seemed stubbornly determined to deny her. This bright, beautiful, mighty woman among women...she deserved a love so equal...but she had naught but heartache, emptiness...and bigotry, in its stead.

"...Nohh..." Marco huffed, as he had no inner strength to scream. Otherwise, he would.

Eclipsa's moans didn't escape the rest of the group. They watched, frightened and bewildered from across the way, with Angie soon handing Meteora over to Higgs before she stood to run over to Marco and see what in the world could be wrong. This was met with Marco looking up at her and vigorously waving her off and shaking his head 'No', even mouthing the word, and shooing her back to the others. Angie was confused, halting mid way, but then, Marco began mouthing the words 'LATER...LATER' in obvious, exaggerated, silence. Angie doubtfully began turning away, as she was certain that he was in over his head, but, after watching them a bit longer, she soon walked back to Whosits and Higgs, occasionally looking back over her shoulder. She felt, somehow, that he was handling things just fine...or at least as best as they could be handled.

"If only..." Eclipsa spoke up again, sputtering hysterically, "If only I'd...been more patient, or...maybe Rhombulus would have given in, iff..."

"You mean, Rhombulus wouldn't open him up for you?" Marco commented from above.

"Yehess! No matter how much I begged...!"

"Well then, for god's sake...don't blame yourself! It's his freaking fault, not yours! If he wouldn't have been so heartless...! Ohhhh, Eclipsa...I'm so sorry. I...I wish I would've known sooner..." Marco moaned a sorrowful tune himself, shedding a steady stream of tears for her, before he hugged her tighter. "How...how cruel..." he said, rubbing his cheek into the crown of her head. "Why...god, why...? Nohhh, no, no...don't blame yourself...don't you ever, ever blame yourself...it's not your fault...it's not your fault...it's just...no way...your..." Marco's voice trailed into whispers as his weeping took its place.

They huddled together for an unknown amount of time. Eclipsa rolled the fabled moment in her head like an endless loop of film. It seemed to last forever. But then...she began feeling the pulse in Marco's chest and the warmth of his embrace. She felt a slow, gentle rocking in his body, holding and surrounding her, and, his constant chant of absolution...of acceptance...of forgiveness, seeped in through her lonely, sorrowful shell and began soothing her soul. It was something she needed to hear, from a man, no less, and, for the first time in a long time, she felt the close, uninhibited, unbridled sympathy...maybe even love, that could only be conveyed to her wounded soul, from someone else. It was something she hadn't felt in a long, long time, and, her needy, thirsty soul plunged into it, surrendering completely. She slid herself low and pressed her cheek to his chest, wrapping her arms around him and letting the beacon of his pulse...his human metronome...slowly...slowly...slowly, pull her back into sanity...to earth...or Mewni, if you want to be technical.

Eclipsa was soon regaining her mental moorings and began noticing the sweet, subtle actions of comfort Marco was bestowing upon her, all while she embraced him warmly and listened to his heartbeat. His cheek caressed the crown of her head, his left hand petted her from her back, up her nape, and even gently tickled into her hair, before it proceeded back down again, and, his right arm cradled her body and pulled her close to his. For a moment, it brought her back to her childhood, to the few, fond memories of being held and cradled, suprisingly gently, and warm, in the bosom of her queen and mother, Solaria, The Monster Carver. She was in such a comfortable place, then and there, that she was nearly tempted to simply let herself go and take a nap within Marco's arms. Of course, she soon realized what she was doing and felt a little self conscious about it. So much so, that she took a moment and actually began turning her face upward to see the expression upon Marco's face.

When Marco felt stable, conscious movement from Eclipsa, especially with the upward turn of her head, he pulled himself up off of her. He turned his face downward and met her gaze. She looked like a bewildered, vulnerable little girl, with eyes full of wonder and longing. And she was, after all, wondering and longing for him, her eyes admitting more than he understood. She wondered...wondered, at how this strange little boy could possess such a deep well of inner character, and she longed...longing to get at these warmer, fiery things of strength within his soul that made him tick. These things made him who he was...all this that he seemed to keep from the world, until the last minute, when they were truly needed. She knew now, why...why Star felt so conflicted over him, even though she had her own bad-boy boyfriend.

"...Hey." Marco said, warmly, half joking. "How you doin', down there?"

Eclipsa was lost for a moment in the boy's glowing brown eyes, not noticing that he was kinda sorta waiting for an answer. This...this Marco...this warm strength in the darkness...she wanted to drink of him.

"...You alright?" he repeated.

Eclipsa answered...but it wasn't the answer he was looking for, nor was he remotely expecting it. "...Kiss me, Marco."

"...Uh...I..."

"Kiss me...like you mean it." she pressed, hot and desperately, not letting his courageous, lionish self escape back into the timid, little boy disguise, where it usually hid. "Kiss me...like a man would."

He was taken aback, to be sure, and conflicted at first, but, there was a need...a desperation in her eyes...and more than that. There was a helpless sort of acceptance within these usually cheerful little gems in her lovely face. She had gathered an ember of love for him, for something that she saw in him that was admirable...something that was worthy. This...he felt this...and fell victim to its gravity...its demand for unity.

It was also here that he noticed, in her moment of vulnerability, a timeless beauty that burned in her perfect face. She looked so young...so innocent...so...beautiful.

There was a great heaviness between them now. Neither could control the forces that pulled them together and consumed them. Eclipsa closed her eyes, expecting him to come to her...as he did. They slowly inched their faces and lips toward each other. Marco followed her lead, taken by the sheer, fiery, immeasurable passion of the moment, closing his eyes as well and pressing forward...until his mouth made gentle contact with hers. In the dark, solemn world of their mutually closed eyes, they began making love to each other with their lips, slowly flowing from one body into the other...and it was beautiful.

"...Hmmmmmmmph..." Eclipsa moaned softly with a gently shuddering voice as she nibbled and suckled her lips over his, again and again, as if she was gently devouring a sweet, summer peach. She felt a long, lost pleasure streak like a hot bolt of magma, straight through her body, from her lips, and down into the tender flesh of her womanhood. Marco's innocent, trembling hands were soon steadied and pleasured by the slow, sensual introduction of Eclipsa's gloved digits, these fingers of hers oozing like melted chocolate around the whole of his fingers and palms, and closing together with him as if they were both unified in a passionate, double fist. He was utterly lost, aimlessly returning her gentle suckles with his own weak, clumsy, but honest and desperately thirsty kisses. He was swimming in a haze, passionate and lost, taken utterly, to the depths of his soul...and he liked it. All his inhibitions melted away as he was consumed by the moment, and he was all but open for anything...and possibly everything that she proposed they do.

...To Be Continued...

* * *

Q&A for the hell of it...

Heya, y'all. Hope you're liking the story so far. It took a hell of a lot out of me to set it up. I'm just hoping I'll have enough energy to make it till the end, heh.

This one's shaping up to be really fun to make, and, I swear, it's been murder on me to try and get Marco to open up to Eclipsa, really and relatively speaking, hahah. I could only imagine the chess match that even Jackie'd have to play with him to try to get him to unzip his trousers for her, lol.

Anyways, I'm working on the continuation as I speak. Won't be long, don't worry.

(At least I hope not, lol.)

* * *

Or-lan-do626 chapter 1 . Dec 11

Well all eighty then

* * *

Mmm...I think you mean 'alrighty then', yeah?

Check your ankles for bites. The typo gremlin musta got you, lol.

* * *

Forgotsurname chapter 1 . Dec 11

Ha! I see what you did there.

Great setup as always. I liked how resourceful Marco is still without any magic. And yeah, since that one teaser dropped for the new season, I guess the royal families don't actually need the wand to preform any magic. Dip down!

* * *

Heeeeya, buddy. Hope the ride on this one's coming along well, so far. Yeah, the lucky sob is in for a wild ride, I assure you, hahahah.

Ohhh, yeah. Star is freaking nuts in the teaser! Her magical skill is obviously even surpassing Eclipsa at this point. I just wish her, um...intelligence would be so kind as to catch up with it, lol. Then again, I guess that's what they have Marco for, hahahah.

Thanks for your tons of support. I intend to send along a gift package or two, in maybe a couple of days, since we passed their points of spoilage, lol. Nothing I hate more than spoilers for a decent story, heh.

* * *

Alllrighty then. Thanks, y'all for your kind support.

If you like my work, please consider supporting me as a Patron under the obvious website, /DemonCasket . Anything you can spare would help me greatly.

Hope to see you all soon,

same Demon time...same Casket channel.

A'outrance.


End file.
